Izuru Kamukura (Literal)
Summary Izuru Kamukura is the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program, gaining all talents known to Humanity. In conclusion, he has become really overpowered. However, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Making him a person that he is now, one without any motivations and lost his heart, metaphorically. (And of course, because he's op, the amount of boredom created by the profile increases as time goes on). This is what happens if you take his abilities too literally and you suffer the consequences. Forms and Transformations |-|Base= Izuru Kamukura on base form. |-|Base/Different Art= Izuru Kamukura on base form, but different art. |-|Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Izuru but is 2D and is forced to be in a game. |-|Counterpart/Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair=WIP Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can cosplay an entity and get their powers with no limitation. 7-B, up to 7-A with nuclear bombs, Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can cosplay an entity and get their powers with no limitation | At least High 6-C, Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can cosplay an entity and get their powers with no limitation | 2-C, up to 2-A. Varies, can cosplay an entity and get their powers with no limitation Name: Izuru Kamukura, actually Hajimeme Kamukura. Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Too bored for a gender, likely Male. However, his gender can change with transformations, imitations or shapeshifting abilities in his arsenal Age: Likely 18-20, possibly less than 10 years as Izuru is just a newborn man. Classification: Human, Deity, Creature of Boredom, Ultimate Hope, Supreme Being |-|Izuru Kamukura and Awakened Hajime Hinata/After fusing with Izuru= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics to a far greater extent, Weapon Mastery (As the Ultimate Soldier, he has the complete mastery of all weapons), Martial Arts (Can flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts known to humanity at once to create a mixed martial arts style), Information Analysis and Precognition (In a simple glance, he can instantly predict the future and analyze everything about an object or an entity, about their life, strengths and weaknesses. Junko Enoshima even knew that Juzo was gay), Clairvoyance (As the Ultimate Clairvoyant, he should have at least above thirty percent or higher chance of successfully predicting the future. Ultimate Analyst can also make the clairvoyance stronger), Hacking (Should be superior to Chihiro Fujisaki and Taichi Fujisaki in terms of hacking. Taichi Fujisaki was able to hack an elevator with the most advanced and newest security system, though it took time. Though, keep in mind that the Towa Corporations are extremely exceptional at technological production, it is no wonder why Taichi had a hard time hacking), Supernatural Luck (As the Ultimate Lucky Student, Izuru can cause implausible series of events like entire landslides by kicking a pebble or completely surviving a destruction of a building while standing still without getting injured. Was able to jam Nagito Komaeda's handgun despite Nagito's powerful luck), Stealth Mastery (Izuru is capable of completely masking his own presence to the point of being completely imperceptible with the Ultimate Secret Agent talent), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (As the Ultimate Confectioner, Izuru can create candies that are extremely addictive and brainwash the victims that ate them. Keep in mind that it doesn't need to be in the form of kissing), (Can create illusions with his fireworks, which act as a form of brainwashing, only to stop enemies for a given amount of time), (As the Ultimate Despair, Junko has been showed to make people insane and possibly giving them some sort of adrenaline with madness from time to time, and also being able to attack someone even when their supposed injuries and damage should have got them killed) or (As the Ultimate Neurologist, he has been shown to be able to intimidate and scare others into listening or doing his bidding, as he has complex knowledge of the human mind and knows how to take advantage and induce fear or madness), (Can brainwash people through videos), or (By singing or playing music, as the Ultimate Musician, he can bring either happiness/hope or sadness/madness/despair), (As the Ultimate Hope, Ultimate Imposter or through psychology, he's capable of changing his level of charisma or change the way people think about him. With his charisma, he can turn people around him into supporters, of his ideals, to make people that are around him join his side and support his ideals (and this usually works well with his Empathic Manipulation), and end up causing mass panic by enforcing despair which will, Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories and is capable of restoring such erased memories or with the Izuru Kamukura project, he should just be as capable as the scientists that were able to completely remove his previous memories and identity), Data Manipulation (Through hacking and the Neo World Program), limited-Technology Manipulation and Robot Creation (As the Ultimate Mechanic and having the same talents as the creators of the Neo World Program, should have complex understanding and mastery of the aspects of the technology in the verse, as such, the technology and mechanics are so complex that even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it), Enhanced Senses and Accuracy (As the Ultimate Musician, he should have the capability of perfectly recalling, memorizing and picking up any voices or sounds that happen around him passively. Capable of handling scalpels as throwing knives and with precise aim, same as the baseball player), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity which means he has hundreds, if not, thousands of other possible abilities and skill sets which is useful for practical use that has been researched by Hope's Peak Academy for several centuries, Can detect the lies of others (Outright states that he possesses a Talent that allows him to determine whether or not someone is lying with ease), Power and Technique Mimicry (With research, like the Ultimate Imposter, he can imitate someone's fighting style. He can also cosplay them), Sound Manipulation and/or Status Effect Inducement (As the Ultimate Musician, he can play deadly music that knocks out, paralyzes or weakens opponents down when they hear it), Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation (https://danganronpa.fandom.com/wiki/Ted_Chikatilo Images that are produced by the fireworks will eventually lead to stopping the targets or brainwashing them temporarily]. Can also make people suicide and alter their perceptions through videos), Can use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality, voice and appearance, Possible Aura (His presence alone was enough to give fear and madness to the survivor of a killing game and attacked Kamukura recklessly despite not needing to because "he assumed that he was the only survivor", though it could also be the trauma and paranoia that the killing game left the "assumed survivor" with), (As the Ultimate Martial Artist, he should be able to strike pressure points and should be capable of affecting the body through specific points as he has complex understanding and knowledge of the human body, this is possibly used on a student with a chainsaw in a killing school game to temporarily disable him in a single backhand and let the chainsaw kill him in a way that the enemy would fall on it), (Should be capable of utilizing needles as a weapon, which can also be used for brainwashing) or (As the Ultimate "Masseur", he has a massaging technique that maximizes blood flow to fully prepare athletes for intense training and in order to help them grow), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities; with intense and harsh training regiment, he can bring the maximum potential of each individual athlete or himself) or (Passive; Intelligence; with quick learning as the Ultimate Hope. Others; Intelligence, Abilities; by looking at objects or people as the Ultimate Analyst), Vehicular Mastery (Should be a master of piloting a helicopter, riding a bike that has a top speed of 585mph, and using a battleship as he seems to be the one that navigated the Class 77 back to Jabberwock Island again), Is capable of blinding someone with a camera (As the Ultimate Photographer), Power Bestowal and Possible Power Nullification (Using the Izuru Kamukura project procedure of producing talents, he is capable of altering or applying massive modifications to someone's brain which then results to an increase or decrease of someone's level of skill or ability in a certain field of expertise, though this is mostly done with preparation or in situational events), Immortality (Type 6. Similar to Junko AI's transfer from Shirokuma and Kurokuma, he should be capable of creating his own AI that contains his personality, mind and memories and upload it himself to gadgets or electric appliances), Social Influencing, Resistances to: Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Limited Mind Manipulation (As Izuru Kamukura, he is immune to psychology and the sight of immense despair or hope can't affect him as he lacks the emotions to do so. Also immune to the same ability as Hajime/Izuru as he instantly knows the motives of the enemies that attempts to make him fall into despair), Memory Manipulation (Removing his previous identity and memories is useless as he instantly knows about his previous erased identity due to his analytical talent), and possibly Pain Manipulation (Getting wounded means nothing to him and doesn't seem to react to the pain when he receives damage) |-|Inside the Neo World Program= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities, Has nigh-absolute control inside the Neo World Program and can manipulate everything in its space at will, the Neo World Program is stated to be the Ultimate Reality, a virtual reality that contains several islands, seas that goes on for hours and still see nothing according to Nekomaru Nidai when he tried to swim on it to look for escape routes and as well as the outer space (For example, making an empty black space with a door Creation and entering it suddenly transports the target inside a room that is on a tropical island and can add rules inside of the Neo World Program which needs to be followed, he can also make it so that the rules cannot be removed and the punishment for not following the rules may vary according to the rules, breaking the rules lead to Manipulation death and/or execution and/or by frying the brain with intense trauma. Can also shoot npcs and assumingly users as well with seemingly invisible bullets using his hands and possibly has a homing bullet after the aim assist has already picked its target, Can teleport inside the program which assumes he can teleport in every space that belongs to the Neo World Program like Monokuma does in the program, Mind Manipulation and a degree of Memory Manipulation] (The door was able to tempt Class 77 to enter the door and suddenly made them forgot how they entered the room. The Neo World Program is also supposed to undo trauma sustained in the real world and can undo the brainwashing of people), Capable of creating an avatar that specializes in performing psychodives to eliminate the mental instability of the users in side the program and can duplicate himself through other gadgets and appliances by uploading his AI or Alter Ego (And this is still possible to do this to the program while he is outside the program), and all of this being done with high level Data Manipulation, Can essentially resurrect himself by uploading his AI to an avatar and was able to resurrect his classmates after they died in the Neo World Program |-|With equipment and technology= Powers and Abilities: Healing (With Super Healing Medication from Seiko Kimura and some medicines as the Ultimate Nurse), Is capable of increasing one's strength using strength enhancers, Possible Poison Manipulation (Should have the supposed skills to be able to recreate the NG Code Poisons and the device itself, where attempting to remove or destroy the device results to an injecting of the NG Code Poisons to the target) and has access to chemicals that can harm people by just the chemicals touching their skin, Has access to fireworks as the Ultimate Pyrotechnician and some various explosives, He is able to breathe fire as the Ultimate Street Performer with street magic, Status Effect Inducement (With sensory tricks by using sounds to control the viewer's focus and eventually brainwashing the target in the process or possibly stopping and distracting the opponent's movements or or by causing illusions and hallucinations to stop the movement of the target, as the Ultimate Animator), Paralysis Inducement (As the Ultimate Nurse or the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of using poisons that can paralyze or laxatives that can incapacitate or weaken the person that consumed the laxatives) or (As the Ultimate Nurse, he can use a giant syringe in combat that makes enemies lose consciousness or fall asleep if stabbed with it), Perception Manipulation (Can produce fireworks that will eventually lead to stopping the targets or brainwashing them temporarily) or (as the Ultimate Animator, the videos he makes can cause negative or despair inducing hallucinations if he intended to by using sensory tricks to manipulate a person's brain and will eventually brainwash or make the target commit suicide), Plant Manipulation (As the Ultimate Botanist, can create a "Monokuma Flower", a giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people, though this requires preparation), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate with animals and can possibly aid him in battle, like hamsters or falcons), Flight and Spaceflight (Has Monokuma units that are capable of flying to the space), Can also use several types of "Word Bullets" with the Hacking Gun, including: Energy Projection (Via the BREAK bullet), Fire Manipulation (Via the BURN bullet), Electricity Manipulation (Via the PARALYZE bullet), Shockwave Generation (Via the KNOCKBACK bullet), Technology Manipulation (Via the MOVE bullet), Light Manipulation (Via the DETECT bullet), Size Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of creating an antagonist that is even capable of changing sizes of an animal), Resistances to: Disease Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist and Nurse, he should be knowledgeable and capable of creating anti-bodies, vaccines and medicines to counter diseases) and Poison Manipulation (Is capable of creating an antidote for a poison, an antidote named Cure W) Attack Potency: Town level (Destroyed 40+ battleships and can defeat Mukuro Ikusaba, which is capable of Battle Trance), Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying. City level, up to Mountain level with nuclear bombs, Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying | At least Large Island level (With Neo World Program), Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying | Low Multiverse level, up to Multiverse level+ (Stronger than Gundham Tanaka, which is capable of turning the multiverse into ashes and Atua, who is a god. Also wields the Usami Strap, which was stated to be capable of splitting the world, which refers to the Danganronpa infinite multiverse) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (1.9% the speed of light). Varies, can copy the speed of the entity he is cosplaying. | Omnipresent (Has perfect control in his own program and is everywhere). Varies, can copy the speed of the entity he is cosplaying | Omnipresent (Atua is stated to be everywhere, and therefore he is as well) Lifting Strength: Unknown (We don't see him lift often). Varies (Can cosplay an entity and get their lifting strength) | Unknown (Same reason), Varies (Can cosplay an entity and get their lifting strength) | Unknown, Varies (Can cosplay an entity and get their lifting strength) Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Destroyed 40+ battleships and can defeat Mukuro Ikusaba, which is capable of Battle Trance), Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying. City Class, up to Mountain Class (He can make nuclear strikes on someone), Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying | At least Large Island Class (With Neo World Program), Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying | Low Multiversal, up to Multiversal+, Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying Durability: At least Town level (Should normally scale to his own attack potency), Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the durability of the entity he is cosplaying. City level, up to Mountain level with nuclear bombs, Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying | At least Large Island level (With Neo World Program), Unknown with Ultimate Luck. Varies, can copy the strength of the entity he is cosplaying | Low Multiverse level, up to Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless (To achieve this level of strength, he analyzes the most efficient and the most minimal movements in combat so he doesn't tire, essentially replicating this stamina) | Same as before | Same as before Range: Standard melee range (The opponent will always be in his standard melee range because the enemy is always on his reach) and slightly higher by using sharp and long fingernails in combat, by throwing scalpels or sharp weapons, hundreds of meters by using weapons such as sniper rifle, bows or rocket launchers and other firearms, possibly few kilometers as the Ultimate Marksman, possibly even higher as the Ultimate Weather Forecaster as he should be able to account the factors that may affect his maximum effective distance when shooting with a sniper rifle, possibly moreover by extreme luck as it can work with him, specially when shooting. Can copy the range of the one he's cosplaying | Unknown, has control in every space of the program. Can still cosplay and get the range of his opponent Standard Equipment: Can use anything known to Humanity, usually his fabulously long hair. Other than that, he doesn't need to use an item to one-shot you. (Things or equipments that the Ultimate use will fall under the assumption that Izuru would be able to use them as well). |-|Weapons= * Usami Strap: A strap that can split the Danganronpa's infinite multiverse. * Kyosuke Munakata's Sword: The sword that Munakata uses when in combat. * Shinai (Bamboo Sword): A wooden sword with a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which could be used if fighting seriously. * Large Syringe: A large syringe used by Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Somehow, stabbing enemies with this weapon makes them fall asleep or unconscious. * Military Weapons: (Weapons that people were seen, heard or said to be using in the series. Most being under Mukuro Ikusaba's capabilities as the Ultimate Soldier, some are used by Future Foundation Members or other Ultimates. Technically, he should have all access to these weapons as the Ultimate Prince or as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny due to having military powers and influences) **'Assault rifles (Rifles)' **'Carbine rifles (Rifles)' **'Sniper rifles (Rifles)' **'Automatic rifles (Rifles)' **'Bazookas (Anti-tanks/Rocket Launchers)' **'Submachine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Light machine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Mounted machine guns (Machine Guns)' **'Pistols (Handguns)' **'Machine pistols (Handguns)' **'Revolvers (Handguns)' **'Spears (Pointed Weapons)' **'Karambit Knife (Edged Weapons)' **'Daggers (Edged Weapons)' **'Throwing Knives (Edged Weapons)' ***'Scalpels:' Though, not meant to be thrown and only to be used as a tool as a medical knife used for surgeries, as the Ultimate Neurologist, he should be capable of using this for throwing. **'Fragmentation grenades (Hand Grenades)' * Baseball bat: A baseball bat. * Arm Cannon: Ted Chikatilo's weapon with modification, he is able to shoot fireworks with his arms. Can shoot fireworks multiple times or shoot one big firework at his enemies. He also has the capability of creating an illusion with his fireworks, brainwashing others that look at it in the process. * Genoscissors: A custom-made scissors used by Genocider Sho to cut her targets. * Bow: A bow that the Ultimate Archer uses. * Mahiru Koizumi's Camera: A camera that the Ultimate Photographer always uses, it can be used for temporarily blinding people by its flashing lights, stopping their movements for a while. * Multiple Discuses: The weapon that the Ultimate Discus Thrower uses, strong enough to make a water tank explode. * Yo-yo: A yo-yo that the Ultimate Yo-yoer uses in combat. |-|Drugs, Chemicals and Edibles= * Harmful Chemicals: Chemicals available for access as the Ultimate Nurse, these harmful chemicals can hurt someone by just touching their skin. * Super Healing Medication: Used to enhance and speed up the healing ability of a human, with the assumption of speeding it up twice only. * Strength Enhancers: Used to enhance the strength of the consumer by an unknown amount, but it has been shown that someone without a combat experience, which was Seiko Kimura, consumed one of her strength enhancer concoctions and was able to defend herself against Sonosuke Izayoi, someone who has much experience in fighting. Izuru Kamukura can eat tens and hundreds of this endlessly and not get overdosed. * Cure W: An antidote made to counteract the effects of the NG Code Poisons. * Super-Laxative Drug: An extremely potent laxative that left the judges incapacitated when eating a food that has been applied with the Super-Laxative Drug. * Addictive Candies or Chocolates: Ruruka Ando's "weapon" under her specialty, Izuru can recreate these and force-feed his enemies to brainwash them. |-|Plants and Animals= * Animals: As the Ultimate Breeder and other animal-related talents, he can use these animals below to aid him in battle: **'Four Dark Devas of Destruction (4 Hamsters):' Gundham Tanaka's loyal pets, though, he could technically tame any hamsters to aid him in battle. ***'Twelve Zodiac Generals (12 Hamsters):' Each of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction are shown with two identical offsprings, the group renamed Twelve Zodiac Generals. **'A Grizzly Bear (Grizner):' The pet bear of Gundham Tanaka and one of his many pets to have been properly trained. It would always willingly follow his commands, such as when he commanded it to bite Kazuichi Souda and Teruteru Hanamura's hands when both were holding a donut and a banana. **'Falcon:' A falcon that the Ultimate Falconer uses in combat. * Plants ** Monokuma Flower: A giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people. ** Operation: ABC (Absolute Bombing Cones)/Explosive Cones: Santa Koshiba's bio-genetic pine cones, lighting the cones on fire will cause them to explode and also burn the surrounding areas. |-|Brainwashing Devices= * Hope Video (on Cellphone): Ryota's perfect original animation. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting hope over despair. He kept a copy of this video on his cell phone. Watching the video for even a few seconds leaves the viewer in a hypnotized state, allowing him to command them as he wishes. However, it is implied that prolonged exposure is needed to make the effects permanent. * Suicide Video (Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday): Junko's alternative version of Ryota's animation video using his brainwashing methods. A video that effectively brainwashes the viewer into accepting guilt and/or hate, the brainwashed person is put through immense guilt, negativity and despair, forcing them to torture (and eventually die), suicide or kill themselves. Presumably, a copy of this video can also be kept in a cellphone as Junko Enoshima was shown to send the suicide video to everyone with a cellphone in Reserve Course and possibly outside of Reserve Course and massively increased the estimated death toll from over 3000 to possibly even higher. Due to how it was made (sensory tricks and such), people with great will or optimism can still be affected greatly by the suicide video, as it was shown that even Makoto Naegi was affected by the suicide video. It's also possible that the way the video affects people is variable or depending on the targets' past/history and relationships as the other targets affected by the suicide video killed themselves in different ways. |-|Monokuma Robots= * (Created Robots) Monokuma Units: As an excellent mechanic, he should be able to create the following monokuma robots below: ** (Created Robots) Controlled Monokuma: Stronger than normal units when controlled, he can at least control over a hundred Monokuma. When controlled, it can even contend with the likes of Sakura Ogami. ** (Created Robots) Mindless Monokuma Units: Weaker than the controlled Monokuma, the only notable features are mostly the claws on their hands, has their own AI which means they move on their own and is slower than the controlled monokuma, however, they can still run. Most of these units appeared in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Genocider Syo even commented on how it "sucks" more than the "other one". They seem to have a feature in their left, red eye, that when activated, their red eye glows and they are capable of estimating age, heart rate, measure the distance of an opponent from monokuma and measure the opponents' velocity, at the same time activating their Night Vision and Infrared Vision. As this is shown to be acquired by the weakest monokuma units, the other units are assumed to have this as well, even the Controlled Monokuma. ** (Created Robots) Ball Monokuma Units: It is a ball-shaped unit with a pair of hands and legs. They use their spherical bodies to run over anything in its path and they also throws garbage to damage and disorient enemies. ** (Created Robots) Beast Monokuma Units: Similar to normal and mindless Monokuma Units, being the difference is that it moves on all fours, pushes their targets on the ground and bite them fatally. ** (Created Robots) Big Bang Monokuma: Similar to Giant Monokuma due to its sheer size that dwarfs tall buildings and should likely be comparable as well in terms of strength. Its eye color changes depending on its attacks. Depending on the color, it will use different attacks and it will only be vulnerable to certain "Truth Bullets". *** Scepter Slam (Blue): It will slam its scepter, damaging enemies that are in range. It will be immobile for a moment and its left eye will be temporarily weak against BREAK bullet. *** Thunder Strike (Yellow): It will cover an area with sparks and the sparks turn into bolts of lightning. However, within that chosen area, there's is a small safe spot with no sparks in it and during this attack, its left eye is vulnerable to PARALYZE bullets. *** Charge (Red): It jumps away before charging at the tower in an attempt to damage enemies with a massive tackle. It may start running in a zigzag pattern to make its eye harder to hit, if it takes damage. To interrupt the attack, the left eye must be shot with BURN bullets. *** Mega Monokuma Bomb (Light Blue): It raises its staff, summoning a giant ball with a Monokuma design to send at its enemies. Using KNOCKBACK bullets on the bomb will reflect the bomb, damaging it in the process and at the same time a chance is given that it'll become stunned. *** Double Monokuma Bomb (Red to Light Blue): It is similar to Charge, with the it jumping into the background but instead of jumping its left eye turns light blue before it summons two Monokuma Bombs to throw at the roof. They can still be reflected with KNOCKBACK bullets. It will occasionally follow up with Charge instead of jumping back immediately. *** Mega Scepter Slam (No Color): It raises its staff to charge up black energy. After a moment, it slams with its staff, seemingly damaging enemies no matter where they are in the area, just by being near the attack. This attack cannot be interrupted or countered, however someone strong enough to tank the attack can survive this, like Genocider Syo. ** (Created Robots) Bomber Monokuma Units: A ranged monokuma that throws explosives on enemies. Each bomber monokuma also have a lot of bombs on their back. ** (Created Robots) Destroy Monokuma Units: A ranged monokuma that carries a jetpack and flamethrower, due to their jetpack, they have quick movements and are capable of flight. The most effective way to take them down is by using BURN bullets, though it doesn't mean they're weak to fire, it's just because of how fast you can shoot with BURN bullets, making it so that there's a higher chance of hitting due to how quick they move. ** (Created Robots) Giant Monokuma Units: Similar to controlled Monokuma but larger, a punch from this unit can destroy or take down a building. ** (Created Robots) Guard Monokuma Units: A monokuma with Police Helmets with visors, and carry riot shields with the word "KUMA" and a red monokuma eye. These units are extremely durable on the front, so the most effective solution is to destroy it from behind or use KNOCKBACK bullets to blast away their riot shields and their durability will be only as durable as a normal monokuma unit. ** (Created Robots) Junk Monokuma Units: A worn out and defective monokuma. However, despite being defective, it is much more durable than normal monokumas and it is capable of jumping forward towards its targets, which is what most other units lack. ** (Created Robots) Siren Monokuma Units: A monokuma with black and yellow stripes on its left side, and its belly button has a yellow triangle with a red exclamation mark in the middle. If it spots an enemy, it will let out a violently loud wail from the siren on its head, which will then alert surrounding Monokuma Units. |-|Other Robotic Creations= * (Created Robots): Future Foundation Robot Units: Robots made to serve under Future Foundation, these robots can at least contend with Nekomaru Nidai for a given amount of time. * (Created Robots) Mini-Mechamaru Nidai Troops: As the name suggests, they are small versions of Mechamaru, they have thrusters under them which makes them fly and then latch onto their enemies and self-destruct, destroying the target in the process. |-|Megaphone Hacking Device= * Megaphone Hacking Gun: It is directly unknown where the Megaphone Hacking Gun originated but it was presumably developed by the Future Foundation to use against Monokuma Units and other robots belonging to the Ultimate Despair group, as seen in Danganronpa Another Episode that Byakuya Togami was using this weapon. It was mentioned that it sends out programming codes in an electromagnetic wave, allowing it to hack into the target's mechanisms from a distance, this means that it can only work on robots and objects and can't possibly harm anyone that isn't a machine or an object of some sort. **'BREAK:' The simplest offensive function of the Hacking Gun, he fires a blue orb in which knocks enemies on contact and make them explode. **'BURN:' Another offensive function that does less damage than the break bullet but can be fire at a mush faster rate (Like a machine gun), the bullets are red orbs. **'PARALYZE:' Another offensive function that fires a mid-range field of electricity that can shock enemies on contact and can spread if an enemy is standing on water (Can also hurt him if he's also standing on water). **'KNOCKBACK:' An offensive function that has little range and damage, but with enough power to blow enemies and projectiles a good distance away from him. **'DANCE:' An assist function that causes the enemy to dance, leaving the enemy helpless. **'LINK:' An assist function that allows Hajime/Izuru to temporarily gain control of a single enemy, the bullet looks like a rainbow colored heart. **'MOVE:' The most basic assist function. He can use it to turn on machines, and can also be used offensively (like turning on a car that rams itself onto enemies) **'DETECT:' An assist function that acts like a flashlight, is used to see things that can't be seen clearly. **'HOPE:' A special offensive bullet where Hajime charges up a Break Bullet and he uses a taser to charge up the Hacking Gun, leading to an attack that's powerful to destroy a giant robot. (Used on Big Bang Monokuma) (Toko required for this attack in Komaru's case, however, Hajime/Izuru has a taser himself, so that might not be necessary) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Possibly Supergenius. Is an expert and a perfectionist in many fields that correlates with the talents he has, that includes most or all occupations that all humans had in history. To further simplify, he is much better than the individuals that originally held the talents, not to mention, they are already the geniuses of their fields. Likely Omniscient, as the embodiment of talent, he probably has a talent that gives him all the knowledge he can have. Just simply by looking, he knew everything Weaknesses: Too bored to fight but he usually ends up stomping every opponents casually. The immense amount of sadness and negative emotions he obtained due to how bad memes are now these days has left him emotionless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'"This Character" FRA:' As the Ultimate Debater, he says FRA in a Versus Thread and his side wins flawlessly due to Charisma. *'Extreme Wanking:' As the Ultimate Debater, he wanks a character in a Versus Thread and not get noticed. *'Extreme Paraphrasing:' As the Ultimate Debater, he uses the greater form of copy-pasting, which is called "paraphrasing". He is so excellent at paraphrasing that the words look completely different from where it originated, it's as if he created a sentence from nothing, and as this requires little to no effort, he's not wasting his time with boring things. *'"You're Boring":' Says "You're Boring" to an opponent. It can be any opponent, a fighter, a debater or any kind of opponent. Usually, it leads to a psychological instability or mental problems as their pride breaks down to an insane amount of level and breaks down after hearing "You're Boring", no matter how strong they are or how smart they are. *'Immunity:' He's immune to all attacks, no matter how strong the attacks are. *'Mind Surgery:' He can alter his brain to give him more talents that he possibly has not yet discovered, give himself more abilities, make himself stronger or alter his tier. *'Ultimate Reality Warping:' He can warp reality if he wants to, he has not shown this ability due to the series being not long enough. *'Ultimate Adaptation:' Izuru always adapts and will always do, his profile grows stronger thousands to more than trillions of times every second, in his true power/form key. *'Ultimate Cosplayer:' He can imitate anything if he wants to. Attacks and signature moves, looks or personality. It can be anything of sort. Obtained abilities through cosplaying: |} Key: Base | Ultimate Reality/NWP | Ultimate God Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Gender Category:Unknown Age Category:Hax Category:Omnipresence Category:Just a Random Butler's Profiles Category:Omniscience